


Hot Date

by fififolle



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Christmas Party, Flirting, M/M, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fififolle/pseuds/fififolle
Summary: Awkward Christmas Party moment leads to what promises to be a hot date for Nick :)





	Hot Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squidgie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/gifts).



Nick sipped his beer and watched the other guys from the station getting more and more drunk at the Christmas party.

Monroe slid up behind him and tapped his bottle to his. "Fun party, huh?" There was a hint of sarcasm there, but hidden deep in the amusement.

Nick smiled. Nothing got Monroe down. "Yeah, sure," he said flatly.

“At least it can't get any worse,” Monroe murmured into his ear. 

Nick wished Monroe would whisper other things into his ear, but hey, he would take what he could get.

“Oh, hey, Nick!” Someone very loud and very drunk wandered over to them and put his arm around Nick. “Are you enjoying the party?”

Nick rolled his eyes at Monroe, who grinned. “Sure, Mikey. I'm having a great time.”

Mikey slid off Nick and began to stagger away. “Great to meet your new boyfriend. Y'all have a good night!”

“Wait, I- He's not- Oh, what's the use?” Nick could see that Mikey hadn't heard him, and probably wouldn't believe him anyway.

“Am I your hot date?” Monroe teased, his body warm against Nick's side. “You should have told me, Nick, I would have worn my special underwear.”

Nick couldn't help it. He laughed with Monroe until he thought he might cry. “Oh, Monroe, you know how to push all my buttons.”

It was Monroe's turn to be surprised, as he laughed more.

“Should we, uh -” Nick rubbed his neck nervously. “Should we get out of here? This date needs to move it on.”

Monroe nodded, and he was suddenly so serious that Nick wondered if he might actually be considering... “Your place or mine?”

“Um... yours?” Nick held his breath.

Monroe's grin was way too predatory. “You got it, Burkhardt.”

As Nick led the way, he wondered what exactly he was letting himself in for... and he couldn't wait to find out.


End file.
